1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spectacles and sunshade clip assembly using magnets, and more particularly to a spectacles and sunshade clip assembly using magnets which can permit the sunshade clip, serving as sunglasses, to be detachably attached to the spectacles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed to detachably attach a sunshade clip to spectacles by means of magnets. As an effect of continuous research, the inventors of the present invention succeeded in providing a spectacles and sunshade clip assembly using improved magnets.
Conventional spectacles and sunshade clip assemblies using magnets have several configurations to mount the magnets to corresponding portions of both sunshade clip and spectacles. However, these conventional several configurations exhibit many problems in use.
First, the conventional spectacles and sunshade clip assemblies have difficulty in the storage of the sunshade clip after separation from the spectacles. Second, the conventional spectacles and sunshade clip assemblies are inconvenient in use and attachment therebetween due to the heavy weight of the magnets. Especially, in the case of the sunshade clip having a relatively thin elongated form, it shows only a low structural strength and thus is easily damaged. For this reason, the sunshade clip must be carefully handled.